Lo imposible
by majito08
Summary: Hola! Un nuevo fic.. espero les guste! Cuenta el desde adentro de la serie y un nuevo amor que parece imposible. ¿lo sera?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Abro mis ojos Lentamente, los recuerdos de la noche anterior Llegan a mí Como fotografias, la cabeza me duele y emite un dolor punzante. La habitación esta en una penumbra total . Así y Todo puedo Sentir el calor de la Respiración de alguien a mi lado.

No presto Atención e Intento levantarme. Los ojos me escocían y la garganta me ardia. Busco mi ropa por el piso de la habitación Intentando no hacer demasiado ruido. Fuera todavía es de noche, Pero no queriendo arriesgarme a que mi acompañante note mi ausencia, recojo todas mis Cosas y con los zapatos en la mano salgo de la casa.

El Frío Golpea mi rostro, y un mareo se apodera de mi. Me recupero y salgo a la calle.

Camino a toda prisa por las calles de Palermo, Hasta Llegar a la estación de subte. No hay mucha gente viajando a esta hora. Creo que viajo en una nube, todavía no puedo creer todo lo acontecido ayer.

¡El vino a buscarme.. a mi! Vino a buscarme!

Tres años atrás ...

Nací en Argentina, pero a los veintidós me mude por cuestiones de Trabajo a Atlanta, Estados Unidos. Mi vida era perfecta alli, tenia todos los lujos que una chica de mi edad podia desear. Me gradué en la Universidad de Palermo, como Directora Cinematográfica. La misma Universidad se encargo de conseguirme una buena oferta de Trabajo, fue asi como llegue al Set de The Vampire Diaries.

Mi Tarea en general era sub Dirigir las escenas de la serie, junto con los demas Directores. Mi opinión por ser principiante no tenia mucho voto, pero siempre por ser joven usaban alguna de las tantas ideas que tenia. Los chicos del reparto se mostraban comprensivos y amables ante mis equivocaciones, pero el ambiente cambiaba con la Presencia de Julie, creo que no le caia muy bien.

Una tarde en una de las tantas reuniones ejecutivas que teniamos se planteo la idea de sacar uno de los personajes principales por tener una relacion a escondidas, yo me opuse totalmente y terminamos en una discusión un poco subida de tono. Abatida por todo lo que julie me dijo salí dando un portazo en la Sala de Conferencias. Fui hasta el estacionamiento y me sente en el cordón de la acera Intentando no llorar. Yo era inexperta, pero apoyaba con todo mi corazón el amor que se profesaban los Actores.

-¿Estas Bien ?- Pregunto una vos muy dulce que no reconocí. Tenia la cabeza Entre las piernas Intentando no llorar, inmediatamente levante la vista encontrándome con los ojos mas azules que vi en mi vida.

-Si, yo lo siento no sabia que habia alguien aquí.- el esbozo una preciosa sonrisa y se sento al lado mió.

-Se que hace un tiempo trabajas aqui, pero no habia podido presentarme. Mi nombre es Ian, encantado de conocerte.- me tendió su mano y yo dude un poco en si debia aceptarla, era un poco tímida, pero finalmente la acepte.

-Encantada mi nombre es Rachel.- luego de dos segundos me di cuenta que no habia soltado su mano, debido a que me quede congelada en sus profundos ojos azules.

-¿Qué te ocurrió para que estés sola en el estacionamiento? - Pregunto con cierto aire de preocupación.

-Es que ... yo ya no soporto a Julie. Es muy Dificil de sobrellevar, siempre me quiere demostra que soy muy joven para el cargo que tengo aqui. En estós momentos lo que mas deseo es volver a mi País, y dejar todo esto atras. No es lo mió ... - le cuento sinceramente lo que siento y el me mira comprendiendo como me siento.

-Si me dejas aconsejarte ... se que es dificil estar lejos de tu familia, y creer que no tienes la experiencia necesaria para alcanzar tus sueños. Lo se porque a mi me paso. Y te aconsejo que no dejes que nadie estropee tus sueños.- Diciendo esto ultimo me dio un leve apretón en el brazo para transmitirme que lo que decia era verdad- Ahora Tengo que irme sino quiero perder mi trabajo-poniéndose en Pie y tendiéndome la mano para ayudarme.

-Gracias ... - fue lo unico que pude decir, me habia quedado helada con sus palabras.

-De nada, y Rachel cualquier cosa que nesecites cuentas conmigo. Ahora ve y demuéstrales ... - Diciendo esto ultimo se marcho saludando con la mano.

-Maria José-

Hasta aquí por ahora, espero comentarios, favoritos..todo para saber si les gusta la historia que se me ocurrió y si quieren que la siga! ㈳2 GRACIAS!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Luego de mi conversación con Ian, regreso a la sala de conferencias.  
>El se encuentra con Julie hablando en uno de los rincones de la sala. Me dispongo a juntar mis pertenencias para darles privacidad.<p>

Estoy Saliendo de la sala cuando Julie me llama.

-¡Rachel espera! -Grita e Ian me mira con una complicidad relajada, que me tranquiliza  
>-Si julie. ¿Que Precisas? -. Ella me mira y esboza como una pequeña mueca de disgusto.<br>-Yo queria decirte que no era mi intencion que te enojes, pero es una desicion en la que no tienes vos ni voto. Y aunque Ian esta agradecido porque intercediste por el y por Nina no es un asunto que te compete. Por favor solo limitate a realizar el trabajo por el que se te paga - Suelta lo ultimo como sobrandome, a esta mujer no le caigo bien y presiento que este trabajo va a ser el mas duro de mi vida, pero como me aconsejo ian no voy a dejar que nadie pisotee mis sueños.

Asiento con la cabeza en modo de respuesta y luego saludo para poder irme cuanto antes, necesitaba urgente un descanso.

Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando salí del estudio de grabación, y como mi coche termino en el taller hace dos dias, camino hasta la parada de bus mas cercana.

Un grupo de chicas esperaba en la puerta principal la salida de los protagonistas. Cargadas cob carteles, y camaras esperanzadas con conseguir algo de los chicos.

Primero salio nina en su coche polarizado, no se detuvo ni a dar un solo autógrafo a la agrupación de chicas, solo se fue.  
>Unos diez minutos despues el Audi de Ian salia por el gran portón, freno en la entradita y bajo la ventanilla para contentar a sus fans. Se Saco fotos, y firmo muchos autografos.<p>

Entre gritos, flashes y declaraciones de amor de todo tipo hacia su personaje se dispuso a seguir su camino.  
>Estaba por pasar desapercibida hasta que me vio y detuvo el auto.<p>

-¡Sube antes de que vengan! - Se refería a la multitud de Jóvenes que venian en nuestra dirección. No contentas con los minutos que el actor les dedico. Asi que no me quedo más remedio que subir al coche.

-Gracias no tenias porque recogerme, espero que no tengas Problemas con nina por esto.- me permito observar como conduce y el viento alborota su pelo.

-No Pasa nada, no voy a tener problemas con nadie. Ahora, ¿Donde te llevo? - Pregunto con una sonrisa pícara. Aveces pienso que la mayoría de las cosas las dice con doble sentido.

-Mi casa queda un poco a trasmano, si quieres puedes dejarme en la estación y ya de ahi me arreglo sola.

-Para Nada ... te dejare solo en tu casa. A menos que quieras ir a comer algo- propuso como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Creo que mejor otro dia Ian, hoy no me encuentro muy bien para aceptar salir a cenar contigo. Por favor no te enojes, dejáramos la Invitacion para otra ocasión.- contesto apenada. Me encantaria salir con él , pero siento que no estoy a su altura. El y Nina hacen una linda pareja, y yo no quiero salir herida.

Luego de negarme a salir con el, le indico la dirección de mi apartamento. No le cuesta encontrar el camino y al cabo de Veinte minutos ya estábamos estacionando en la puerta.

-Vives muy cerca de mi residencia, si necesitas algo te dejo mi tarjeta con mis numeros y atrás mi direccion, no dudes en llamar si precisas cualquier cosa Rachel- me tiende la tarjeta en la que ha escrito algo.

Es verdad tan solo vive a cinco calles de mi casa. Me siento extraña por la insistencia que tiene en que si precisará algo acuda a el.

Lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla y me bajo del auto sin mirar atrás.

Una vez en casa me ocupo de las cosas que deje pendientes, ordeno un poco, lavo la ropa y me pongo un preparar la cena.  
>Más tarde hablo con mi madre como todas las noches, se que ella se preocupa mucho por mi bienestar a pesar de la distancia que nos separa, asi que Intento hablar lo mas normal posible ya que es muy intuitiva de como me siento, o como estoy con solo escuchar mi voz.<p>

Sin mas preámbulos luego de un relajante baño caliente, me voy a la cama. Sueño con Ian toda la noche.

-María José-

Gracias por el comentario! Aca dejo Un Capítulo corto Pero ya es algo más. espero que les guste la historia. Si Hay Algo Que No les Gusta o Alguna Sugerencia soy toda oídos. No soy muy buena Escribiendo Así Que Cualquier cosa Me Dicen GRACIAS! Majo ❤


	3. Lo imposible 3

Capitulo 3

Suena mi despertador Como todos los Días. Son las ocho am del dia sabado, hoy no tengo que ir al set, y Intento comenzar mi día con el mejor de los humores.

Salgo de la cama y pongo un poco de música en mi iPod, algo alegre así que me decido por escuchar un poco de bachata.

Saco varios conjuntos de mi armario, el dia es soleado, Asi que finalmente me decido por un vestido holgado de color turquesa. A juego con unas sandalias blancas.

Me dirijo a la ducha y pongo un llenar la bañera, mientras me despojo de mi pijama.

Hecho sales y jabon perfumado con el plan de quedarme un buen rato en la tina.

Todo estaba perfecto hasta que quise cerrar la canilla del agua caliente, todo paso en un segundo. La tina se Lleno. Y comenzo a brotar agua por todo el piso, me resbale y con la caída el quiebre de la canilla fue inevitable.

Desesperada despues de recuperarme del golpe, no sabia qué hacer. Tomé el teléfono y llame Una y mil veces a Tom el portero, pero nunca contesto.

Mi departamento parecia las cataratas del Niágara.

Desesperada y sin saber que hacer mire hacia la mesa del comedor, y ahi estaba.

La Solución.

Mis Dedos temblaban mientras marcaba el numero, un, dos, tres tonos. Corte, era una cobarde.

Un minuto despues el Teléfono de mi casa sono. Dude en Atender, pero finalmente lo hice.

-¿Hola? - Conteste.

-¡Hola! ¿Rachel, eres tu? - Era su voz, un escalofrío recorrio mi cuerpo.

-¡Si, Ian soy yo! Siento haberte molestado, en serio es que tuve un problema y no sabia a quien llamar ...- mi voz Sonaba apenada, de enserio espero que no este con Nina no quiero causarle ningún problema.

-Rachel, ¿Qué Ocurrió? ¿Estas bien? - Su voz dulce cambio en un segundo.

-Si, Estoy bien. Solo que mi departamento se esta inundando y no se a quien llamar, no conozco a nadie aquí.-

El da un suspiro como si estuviera aguantando la respiración. Y luego da una especie de carcajada que me contagia una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, voy para alla con un plomero, no toques nada. ¿Cual es tu apartamento? - Pregunta

- Gracias Ian, muchas gracias. Mi piso es el tercero y el departamento es el unico del piso, te será fácil encontrar la puerta- me causa gracia porque soy la Única que vive en este edificio. No creo que se pierda siendo la Única inquilina,: Además del señor tom, el conserje, que vive en el primer piso, Pero el no cuenta.

-Esta Bien te veo en Cinco minutos, adiós- corta y yo me doy cuenta que estoy en paños menores y que la casa es desastre.

Escondo los platos de la cena de anoche en el lavaplatos. La ropa tirada en el suelo del baño la meto en la lavadora, tiro perfume y acomodo las fotos de encima de la chimenea.

El tiempo pasa volando y cuando quiero acordarme suena el timbre, me acerco a la puerta y veo por La mirilla. Ian espera junto con viejito que trae una caja de herramientas. Los cinco minutos pasaron volando y yo impresentable. Sin mas grito desde la habitación.

-¡Esta Abierto! ¡Pasen me estoy Vistiendo! - al instante la puerta se abre y Ian junto con el viajecito entran a la sala de estar. Le indico que el baño esta a la izquierda y el viejecito se pierde en su interior.

Cuando estoy un poco mas presentable, salgo de la habitación y encuentro a Ian observando las fotos de arriba de la chimenea. Se detiene en una, donde salgo aupa de mi mejor amigo Lucas. El la mira con tristeza, y tengo la necesidad de explicarle quién es.

-Es mi mejor amigo Lucas, fallecio hace unos meses a causa de un cancer Terminal- el se gira a mirarme y sus ojos demuestran compasión.

-Lo siento mucho Rachel- solo asiento con el dolor atragantado en mi corazón y lo invito a tomar asiento.

-¿Quieres desayunar algo? Es muy temprano y yo tenia pensado desayunar luego de un baño.- propongo y el me dedica una bonita sonrisa.

-Perfecto, solo con una condición- Sonríe y yo me derrito.

-¿Cual?-

-Yo Preparo las tortitas de chocolate, receta de mi abuela- suelta una carcajada y yo me rio con el.

-¡Claro, pero solo si yo te ayudo!- el toma el delantal azul y a mi me da el delantal de color turquesa haciendo juego con mi vestido.

El viejecito que Ian me ha contado qué es Jacob el encargado de mantenimiento de su casa, Sigue trabajando. La catarata que brotaba del baño ya se detuvo así que me encuentro más tranquila y cómoda con Ian. Llegó a la conclusión de que eria lindo compartir una amistad con el, pero todavia no descubro sus intenciones conmigo.

Así que me doy el lujo de disfrutar de su compañía en el desayuno. Y conocerlo un poco mas.

La cocina es un verdadero desastre, y Ni hablar del baño, y la sala de estar. Espero que el parquet no se arruine.

Una hora más tarde Jacob entra secándose las manos y nos anuncia que el baño ya esta solucionado, pero que tendra que pasar mañana cuando consiga el repuesto de la canilla. Pide permiso para retirarse y yo le pido que aguarde para poder buscar mi cartera y pagarle sus molestias.

Corro a mi habitación para buscar el Dinero y cuando regreso a el comedor Jacob no mas. En su lugar esta Ian recogiendo el desastre del desayuno.

-¿Dónde esta Jacob? - el se Gira y luego de Dejar las tasas en el fregadero me mira.

-Se ha ido porque yo se lo pedí, no tienes que preocuparte por su paga. Ya esta todo arreglado Rachel.- dice con toda naturalidad y sigue recogiendo la cocina.-¿Qué te parece si llamo a Dolly mi ama de llaves para que recoja todo esto, y nosotros vamos a dar un paseo - Propone acercándose a mi con cara de perrito mojado.

-No entiendo porque haces todo esto Ian ...- digo muy desconcertada, yo nunca tendria una oportunidad con el, la superestrella de la televisión, ademas tenia novio. No podia permitirme no pensar en eso.

-Es que ... me caes bien Rachel, y creo que incluso me gustas. Hace un dia que te conozco y siento que te conozco de toda la Vida. Me identifico en ti ...- ¡Oh Dios! Creo que podria desmayarme ahora mismo, mis piernas flaquean y temo caerme. Tomo asiento en mi gran sillón y lo miro.

Es Como ver un ángel caído del cielo. Pero no puedo. No, no puedo. El recuerdo de el y Nina viene a mi una y otra vez.

-Lo Siento, yo no puedo ... tu tienes novia y yo ahí no encajo - me disculpo y camino hacia la puerta invitándolo a irse.

-María José-

Gracias por tu comentario! Me encanta saber que tengo Una seguidora de La que le gustan mis locuras! Pronto dejo el capi 4 saludosss ㈴1


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

-Rachel, por favor tienes que entenderme. Yo tampoco quise sentir esto que siento. Me gustas y no me importa nina, ni julie, ni nadie. Me encantaria conocerte y que tu me puedas conocer a mi y darnos una oportunidad- es impresionante apenas hace un dia que conozco personalmente a este hombre y me hace un planteo de estos. Quiero que me trague la tierra. No se que contestar, que pensar. No se.

-¿Y Nina? ¿Que pasara con ella?-pregunto lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza.

-Es complicado.. yo creo estar enamorado de ella, pero últimamente nos llevamos mal. Ella es muy joven y quiere salir, viajar, explorar cosas que yo ya pase.- no lo entiendo yo también soy joven, me encanta salir, viajar y explorar.

-Eso es exactamente lo que yo también quiero Ian, tengo casi veintitrés años, y deseo viajar, explorar el mundo, conocer gente.. enamorarme. Lo siento pero no puedo entenderte, quisiera saber que es lo que deseas tú- comienza acercándose a mi casi derrumbado todas mis dudas solo con su mirada oceánica.

- Lo que mas deseo es enamorarme profundamente y formar un futuro con esa persona, comprar una casa, casarme, tener uno o dos niños o los que el destino quiera darnos, tener un campo gigantesco donde pueda tener huertas, caballos, perros y todo tipo de animales.- me compro con lo de "deseo enamorarme profundamente", este hombre es una cajita feliz sin abrir. Yo también deseo eso, y mucho mas. Yo lo creía de el tipo de hombre que no quiere compromisos con nadie, teniendo tantas mujeres detrás de él.

-Yo también deseo eso Ian.. pero soy joven y también deseo hacer cosas de chicas jóvenes- el agacha la cabeza, casi como rompiéndose en mil pedazos.- pero.. a mi tambien me gustas, y no lo puedo evitar, por más que piense en nina y en todos los contras que me puede traer darte una oportunidad.- él me miró y sus ojos estaban iluminados. Creo que dije las palabras correctas porque su postura cambió completamente. Se acercó a mi y me tomo de las manos.

-Solo necesito una oportunidad para demostrarte lo que siento... Gracias por darme una oportunidad para conocerte- sonríe alegremente y me da un cálido abrazo. -¿Que quieres hacer hoy?- me suelta y se dirige hacia el ventanal para hablar por teléfono.

-Hola Dolly, ¿Como estas?- habla alegremente con la señora Dolly.- Si, yo bien. Nesecito un favor, te enviare una direccion por mensaje de texto, quiero que pases una vez por semana a limpiar el departamento de la señorita Rachel.- asiente un par de veces incómodo- Si, la chica de la que te hable. Claro luego arreglamos bien todo. Gracias. Yo tambien a ti- corta y lo miró con los brazos cruzados. Lo Único que me faltaba, ahora tengo empleada domestica.

- Dolly vendrá esta tarde a limpiar el desastre del baño, y vendrá todos los sábados de ahora en más, y no protestes. Tomalo como un pequeño obsequio.- me da una sonrisa que logra que me derrita y todo el enojo que tenia se esfuma.

-Esta bien, pero solo si yo le pago.- el se acerca negando con la cabeza y me empieza a correr por la sala. Corriendo resbaló con el agua derramada en el piso y Ian también, cayendo sobre mi, sus apetitosos labios están a escasos centímetros de los míos. No me besa, en vez de eso me da un beso en la frente y se levanta ofreciéndome su mano para ayudarme.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a alquilar una peli y comprar algo para comer mientras la miramos?- propone.

-Me parece una idea genial, solo deja que me cambie la ropa mojada. Regreso en un minuto.- explicó mientras me dirijo a la habitación.

El otro conjunto esta sobre la cama así que rápidamente me saco el vestido mojado y me calzo unos jeans oscuros remera azul holgada en conjunto de unas sandalias azules. Tomó un bolso de mano, meto las llaves, iphone, y mi billetera. Luego salgo de la habitación y encuentro a Ian hojeando mi coleccion de libros.

-Ya estoy lista- el se gira y se queda mudo, o eso creo yo.

-Estás preciosa- y otra vez me derrite con sus palabras.


End file.
